The Other Doppelganger
by lindsey2766
Summary: Elijah sends Rebekah off on a wild goose chase. He never expected her to find another doppelganger. Especially not in Forks, Washington. What happens when this one has a broken heart? Rebekah/Jacob, Elijah/Bella, Stefan/Elena
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first piece of fan fiction (applause ensues). Seriously though, it is my fist one, so constructive criticism is not only welcome, but encouraged. Any characters that you recognize from either Twilight or Vampire Diaries are clearly not owned by me and are the property of Stephanie Meyer and L. J. Smith respectively. As far as the Vampire Diaries are concerned I will be pulling from both the t.v. show and the books. I will go ahead and apologize for any Rebekah fans out there because she is going to be OOC for this story. It begins during New Moon, for Twilight, and some where in the middle of season 2 of Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow. What's up with her?" That must be Isabella Swan, the girl I was looking for. The resemblance to both Katerina and Elena was uncanny.<p>

"That's just Bella. She's been like that since her boyfriend left. She's not exactly all there if you know what I mean." Jessica seemed a little to peppy to me, but beggars couldn't be choosers. I was the new girl yet again. At least finding the girl hadn't proved as difficult as Elijah made it sound.

In my opinion, he got the easier deal. His girl was just dropped in his lap. Nik would be able find him much easier. He was keeping tabs on my favorite brother. Me, not so much. I knew he was just sending me off on a wild goose chase. Elijah never expected me to find another, but here at a high school cafeteria in Forks, Washington, sat another doppelganger. My life, or death, however you want to look at it, just got interesting.

"Everybody, this is Rebekah." Jessica rattled off the names of the group sitting around the table. There was Anglea, Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Lauren. I focused on Bella, the others were unimportant. I chose a seat next to her and quickly grabbed her attention.

"You must be Bella." I held out my hand with my friendliest smile plastered on my face. She excepted cautiously. The other conversations at the table paused to watch our interaction.

"You must be new." Her voice was empty and hollow. She was going to make an easy target, being so depressed. Her eyes were searching my face, like she knew there was something different about me.

"I'm Rebekah. I think I just moved in down the street from you. The police cruiser in the driveway kinda gave it away. Guess I'll have to cancel the wild party I was gunna throw, huh?" That finally got a small chuckle from her.

"That would probably be a good idea." She'd finished her lunch and got her stuff together to go, but before she left she looked back at me.

"Guess I'll see you later then." Then she left. I could tell from the looks of shock around the table that this was not normal behavior for her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I quickly wiped my hand across my face. They just continued to stare at me.

"You made her laugh. That hasn't happened in months." Jessica took one last bite of her apple and got her stuff together. I followed with my tray. It's not like I actually needed the food and lunch was almost over anyway.

"So what happened with the ex?" What can I say? I'm impatient. Bella would take forever to tell me. Jessica just shrugged.

"Everything seemed fine until his family moved after her birthday a few months back. His father got a new job and I guess he didn't want to do the long distance thing. I think she's being a little ridiculous now, though. I mean move on already." I frowned at her back. I knew I wasn't going to like this girl.

Later that afternoon cookies in hand, I climbed the steps to Bella's front porch and knocked on her door. A few moments later it slowly opened and Bella eyed my plate of chocolatey goodness.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we have practically the same schedule at school, and I was wondering if we could study together?" I plastered another smile to my face.

Over the next several weeks Bella and I studied after school. When Charlie found out that my parents were hardly ever home, he insisted that I stay for dinner most nights. It was a rather good lie.

I'd told them that my parents were scientists that had recently begun a long term field research project in Brazil and that they would be away for months at a time. It was one of my better stories. It was always easier to have absent parents than compelled ones. They always tried to tell you what to do.

Bella and I became almost inseparable after a few months, but the closer we became the more my secret ate at me. One night, after a particularly good dinner, we were sitting on her bed with our chemistry notes spread out in front of us, when I decided to finally broach the subject that seemed so taboo around her.

"Can I ask you something?" I really hoped she wouldn't shut down on me.

"Sure, Bekah, anything." She didn't even look up from her notes.

"Tell me about what happened." Her pen paused in its repetitive scratching on the page and she looked up at me, knowing exactly what I wanted to know.

"He left me." The look of pain on her face begged me to stop, but I couldn't. If my brother found her here, like this, she'd give up to easily and all would be lost. No. I had to help her so Elijah and I would have fighting chance to kill him.

"That can't be it, Bell. I know there's more. You can tell me." The silence seemed to never end.

If she didn't tell me, I was going to have to compel it out of her. I didn't want to take it from her like that, because I really liked this girl. It had been a long time since I had a best friend and that's what we were. If I compelled her, it would make her no different than any of the other humans. She was still not talking, but she seemed to want to. She reached her hand up to put her hair behind her ear, and I froze.

How could I have missed that? Her lamp caught the crescent shaped scar on her wrist and caused it to have a slight sparkle in the light. Not enough for normal human eyes to notice, but I did. I should have seen it sooner. How did she survive that bite?

I reached out and took her wrist in my hand. The scar was cooler than the skin around it, confirming what I already knew.

"When did you get this?" I already knew how and what had done it.

"Its nothing." she attempted to hide it. I could see hope in her eyes. Hope that I would drop the subject. This was beginning to get ridiculous. Maybe I should just be direct.

"I hardly think a vampire bite is nothing."

Bella's mouth was actually hanging open and it took her a couple of minutes to collect herself. Now we were getting somewhere.

"What do you know about vampires?"

Good, at least we were done with denial.

"A lot. You?" She just stared at me. Great. Now she wasn't going to talk.

"Did your ex do that?" If she said yes, I would hunt him down and make the rest of eternity hell for him.

She shook her head. Lucky for him.

"Did he get scared and run off?" Can't blame a human for being afraid of a vampire, but what kind of man would just leave his girlfriend unprotected like this. Why not run off together? She seemed to ponder that question for a minute. So that was probably a yes and a no.

"Help me out here Bell. I'm not going anywhere."

She let out a deep sigh and slowly began her tale. It was slow and choppy at first. She had a hard time saying his name, Edward. I've known my fair share of Edwards, being around as long as I have, and none of them turned out very well. She didn't get very detailed about his family, but I didn't expect her to. She said they were close and I understood where some of her sorrow was coming from. It wasn't just that he left. They all did. They didn't just move. They cut themselves out of her life and she didn't have anything to fill that void.

She told me about the mess with James, Laurent, and Victoria. When she told me about Edward sucking the venom from her to keep her human, I realized they had no idea what she was. Their venom doesn't work on supernatural creatures anyway. It was painful to get rid of though. Elijah tried to explain it to me once. There was something about antibodies in our blood. I wasn't really paying attention. Biology was never really my favorite subject. It changed to frequently.

Bella paused and I thought that her story was over, but I was wrong. Edward left her because one of his brothers had tried to attack her during her birthday party. So if it were other vampires, he found a solution, but when the threat was closer to home, he just ran. I shook my head in disgust. Maybe I would hunt him down after all.

She finished her story and was looking at me expectantly. At least I knew she wouldn't run screaming from the house once I told her. I hoped so, anyway.

"What about you? What's your vampire story?" I smirked at her question. Here goes nothing.

"I am a vampire." I let that settle in for a minute.

"No, you're not." Great. Her ex was not only irresponsible, but uninformative as well.

"I assure you I am. I'm different in certain aspects, well most aspects actually, but essentially the same as the Cullens."

She still seemed doubtful. Guess it was time to whip them out.

"Would you like proof then? I could show you my fangs."

She didn't move.

"Don't be afraid."

She laughed. "Right. You're a vampire with fangs." Her smile slowly faded once she saw I was serious. "Alright. I won't be." Yeah, right. I'd never met a human that wasn't afraid of that face.

I closed my eyes and let the thirst over take me. The burning in my throat moved up through my gums and I felt my fangs drop and blood pool around the veins in my face. Bella's sharp intake of breath let me know it was working. I opened my blood red eyes to see her with a hand over her mouth, but I had to give her credit. She didn't scream and she didn't run. I quickly suppressed the thirst and felt my face return to normal.

"Guess you believe me now?" I smiled hoping to lesson the tension of the room.

"I guess I do." It worked. I saw the apprehension leave her face.

"How old are you?" That was not quite the question I was expecting. I thought she would want to know the differences between myself and the Cullens first.

"How old is Edward?" I smiled again. She didn't even cringe at his name. We were making progress.

"Over a hundred." I couldn't stop it. I burst out laughing. He'd only past his first century. Now I understood him a little better.

"I'm well over a thousand." That earned another mouth drop. I just laughed. "Be careful, Bell. You don't want to catch any flies."

The days and weeks that followed didn't change much. We studied, hung out, and went to school. It was all normal. It was refreshing to not be lying to Bella anymore. I could almost pretend that there wasn't a sinister plot unfolding on the other side of the continent. A phone call from Elijah and my world would change yet again.

Who was I kidding? It changed this morning. I'd been out hunting. I really HATE drinking animal blood, but I couldn't drink from anyone in Forks, it was just to small of a town and it would attract unneeded attention. Not to mention, I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about it. She hadn't asked much about my vampire qualities. I think I seem more human to her than the Cullen's did. I found human donors in Port Angeles once a month and snacked on bunnies in between trips.

I'd just decided, after finishing a delectable little fur ball, that I was going to rob a blood bank on my next trip to Port Angeles, when I caught it. It was an unfamiliar scent. I tracked it and was surprised when it led me to a red headed vampire. She bolted as soon as she saw me, but I knew who she was. It was Victoria, and she was here for Bella. I was going to have to kill her.

"Are you gunna answer that?" Jessica poked my arm, snapping me out of my reflections. I grabbed my phone and glanced at the caller I. D. It was Elijah. I abruptly left the table and headed out the door.

"Yes?"

I find myself in need of your assistance, sister. Think you can find time in your busy schedule for a trip?

"Why would I want to go on a trip?"

Because it may be our only chance to kill our dear brother.

"When do you need me?" My life just went from interesting to complicated.

In a few days. I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

He hung up, leaving me to work out the details. This was going to complicate things a lot. Maybe it was time to talk to the shifters. I made my way back to the table and assured everybody that the phone call wasn't important, just my dad checking in. I finished the rest of the day like any other.

Early the next morning, I shot a text off to Bella saying I wouldn't be in school and not to worry; I would see her later. Then I hopped in my car and headed for the reservation. It was a bold move, I know, but I'd been around Jacob and Billy enough to know that they didn't know what I was. They didn't feel threatened by me, they were just a little uneasy. It surprised me a little considering their extreme aversion to the others. I pulled up to Billy's house and made my way to the door. This was going to be interesting.

"Hello, Bekah. What're you doing all the way out here?" I was making him nervous. I always did. Now, how should I handle this?

"I heard you had a vampire problem." I prefer to be direct most of the time. He just stared at me. Guess it was a little shocking to find out someone else knows the big secret.

"Vampires? Don't be silly. There are no such thing as vampires." Here we go again. I hate denial.

"Yeah. Red head. Hard to catch." I wasn't going to drop it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I really hated being lied to. Billy still had his wheelchair blocking the door frame. It didn't really matter. I couldn't get in anyway.

"Maybe you don't, Maybe you do. In any case I'd like to talk to the Alpha, if you don't mind. I'll wait out back." I didn't give him another chance to lie to me. I made my way around to the back of the house.

I was sitting on the ground with my back to the woods when I sensed them. I knew Billy would call. They had to know what else I knew. They were coming up from behind me and I fought my instincts to turn around. That might come across as a challenge. They certainly wouldn't help me if we got into a tussle.

"What are you?"

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm Rebekah." I extended my hand in greeting. He looked at it for a second before cautiously excepting it.

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam." I didn't address the others. They were all shifting from side to side. I was obviously making them uncomfortable.

"What I am is unimportant. You have a problem with a certain red head. I'm here to give you information that might help you kill her. She's after Bella Swan." This enlisted quite a response from Jacob, who I could see out of the corner of my eye. Guess I knew why I hadn't seen him in a while. I kept my focus on Sam.

"How would you know that?" He stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

I shrugged.

"You just have to analyze all the vampire drama. Edward killed her mate, and now she wants revenge, so she is after his. Its all pretty ironic to me, as he thought she would be safer without him. Anyway, I don't have time to track and kill her because I have to travel out of town for a while. I thought that I could leave this matter in your very capable hands. It's just one vampire after all." I smiled hoping to emphasize how easy this should be.

"You would kill her." Sam didn't believe I could. That was irritating.

"Is that all you got out of what I just said? No. No. I'm going out of town and won't be here to protect Bella." I paused to let that sink in. "You guys need to handle it, but if you don't and she dies, I will kill every last one of you and the people you love most. Did you get that?"

O.K. maybe I took it a bit to far. Sam was shaking. I guess threatening the lives of his pack and all of their families was a bad move.

"Protect her above all else." I practically radiated danger. The rest of the shifters took a step back, all but Sam. He was going to shift at any minute, but I couldn't go until I got an answer.

"We'll do it." I smirked. That answer came from the only other shifter present who would dare to speak for the alpha, the Beta. It was nice to know Jacob had risen so fast. I never looked away from Sam as I jumped and shifted into a golden eagle. I circled them once before I flew off. That would give them something else to think about.

Bella and I were sitting on her couch. It had been two days since my talk with the shifters and they had kept to their word. There were patrols running constantly around Bella just out of her sight.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"But you're coming back?" She was retreating, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Don't worry. Look, I got you a new phone."

"You know I hate presents."

"I know, but it'll make it easier to keep in touch." I never understood her aversion to presents. Personally, I loved them.

"Look, I loaded it with all sorts of stuff. All my info is in there. You can tweet, facebook, text, or even facetime me anytime you want. I will be back Bell. We're Best Friends.

"Best Friends Forever." She smiled and hugged me.

I couldn't help it. I smiled to. I like the sound of that.

"Forever, Bell." I would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are appreciated! More is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Normally, I don't think I'll be able to update this frequently, but I'll post the chapters as I finish them. Just a reminder that I don't own anything related to Vampire Diaries or Twilight. Those honors belong to L. J. Smith and Stephanie Meyer. ~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>I pushed open the door of The Grill just as my phone rang. My spirits lifted immediately when I saw it was Bella.<p>

"Hey I was just about to text you." I quickly glanced around the place, looking for a suitable place to sit. I quickly decided on a stool by the bar. A drink would be a welcome distraction while I waited on my brother.

_"Is it anything like Forks?"_

"A bit. There are lots of clouds, but not as much rain. I definitely won't miss the rain." I plopped down on the closest bar stool and dropped my bag unceremoniously on the ground.

_"I never got to ask you, was the trip for business or pleasure?" _

I guess that was her subtle attempt at asking me if it was vampire related. I laughed in return.

"Definitely business. Believe me I would much rather have stayed there." I heard a door shut in the background.

_"I've got to run. Jake just got here." _

I relaxed a little. It was good to know that the shifters were keeping to our agreement.

"Let him know that my extra set of P. J's are in your bottom drawer if he decides to stay over." She was laughing hysterically into the phone. I guess the image of Jake in my tiny shorts and tank top were a bit to much for her. I faintly heard Jake in the background ask what was so funny, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Be safe Bell. I'll text you later." I put my phone down on the bar and grabbed the bartender's attention away from two customers at the other end of the bar.

"Martini, dirty." Hopefully this bartender could mix a good one.

Ironically, I hate planes. I love flying just not in those things. I glanced down the bar at the other two customers that chose to drink so early in the day. One had dirty blonde hair and was seated on a stool facing the bar, staring intently at his glass. The other had dark hair and stood, leaning up against the bar, while he talked. I took me a second to realize what was different about him. He was a vampire.

Elijah said there were a couple of locals who had attached themselves to Elena. That must be one of them. As I took a sip of my drink, my phone buzzed. It was a text message from my brother.

_Glad you had a safe trip. Stay away from locals. They don't like me very much. I'll be in touch. _

This was just like my brother. Drag me across the continent because he needs me, then make me wait on the sidelines till he's ready. I quickly pounded out a reply: We need to talk. Then I dropped my phone loudly on the bar and downed what was left of my drink. My phone buzzed again.

_Later. _

One, word that was all he could spare. I had half a mind to try and ruin whatever he had planned. For now, I would settle for making him mad. I looked up, hoping to catch the eye of the handsome vampire down the bar, only to find him halfway over.

"So, what has you drinking like a fish?" He leaned up against the bar beside me.

"Older brother." I glanced at his glass, which he promptly downed. "You?"

A smirk spread across his face. "Younger brother."

I chuckled. "Know where a girl might find a little trouble?" I had only been here for a couple of hours and I was already bored. There was no way I was waiting on my brother.

"Definitely." He signaled the bartender for a refill and stared at me.

"Great. I haven't done anything dangerous in a while." Maybe I'll just jump ship completely and make up my own plan.

"You might get killed." He downed his new drink. I just smiled.

"That just makes it more exciting." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He tossed some cash on the bar and came after me.

"You are going to take me somewhere I can have a real drink." He was studying me again, trying to figure out if he could trust me. If he was on my brother's bad side, then he didn't have much of a choice. He was going to need all the help he could get.

"I'm guessing you're in the '67 Camero out front?"

By the time that we had pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding house, I had successfully avoided answering any important questions about myself. Damon was practically boiling with rage as he slammed the car door shut.

He had successfully found out that I enjoyed listening to alternative rock, was currently single, hated animal blood, and preferred brunettes to blondes. It was hilarious watching his anger rise with each evasive answer. I could tell he was used to being told what he wanted to know.

I followed him in and tossed my bag on the couch in front of a huge fireplace. I took a quick glance around. Thick drapes hung in front of the windows, dark wood encased the room, and burgundy accents were thrown here and there. It was very masculine, very broody, not really my taste at all.

Damon came back into the room with two glasses of blood and offered one to me.

"Are you going to tell me anything useful about yourself?" He really liked to lean against things. I didn't mind. He looked pretty good doing it. I took my glass and sat on the couch with my bag.

"Nope." I made sure to pop the end before I took a sip of the blood.

"I hope you left them alive, they taste delicious." I watched as he rethought his approach.

"What do you..." At that moment, his question was cut off because the front door was opened and slammed shut and a very angry vampire flew into the room.

"Damon! Why aren't you answering your phone? Elena took off with Elijah this morning."

That must be Stefan. I can totally appreciate Katherine's obsession with the two of them now. Granted, she took it way to far, but still understandable. Stefan hadn't looked at me yet, but Damon hadn't taken his eyes off me once. At least one of them appeared to have some sense.

"Don't be silly Stefan. She's not stupid enough to do that." He took another swig from his glass. "And I wasn't answering my phone because I'm entertaining." He waved over at me with the hand holding his glass the other secured in his pocket, giving the perfect picture of indifference.

"Well, Elijah was gone this morning and I can't get Elena to answer her phone." Damon paused, put his glass down on the table behind him, then addressed me.

"Don't move." Then he was gone. In less than a minute he was back and in his brother's face.

"What did you tell her?" Wow, I really needed some popcorn.

The verbal spat that ensued reminded me a lot of NiKlaus and Elijah before this whole mess began, before we became vampires. Her name was Tatiana and both of my brothers were madly in love with her. She'd had a child with another man, but that didn't matter to either of them. They fought for her till the bitter end. I think that was why father chose her for the ritual. He hoped that her death would bring my brothers back together. That was his biggest mistake. My brothers never forgave him. Elijah told me he was daggered somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic. That made my century.

"Can you guys just pause this for just one second?" They both turned to look at me, having momentarily forgotten that I was in the room, their hands around each other's throat. I never got to ask my question though, because the door opened yet again.

"What're you guys doing?" Elena was obviously distressed seeing them fight each other. They immediately dropped their hands.

The look on my brother's face when he saw me was perfect. This was the last place he expected to see me. The subtle shake of his head meant that he didn't want me to acknowledge our relationship. It was to bad he'd ticked me off earlier.

The tension was already high in the room. I couldn't help but add to it. I stood slowly, catching Elena's attention, and through her, the Salvatore's. Elijah's eyes begged me to keep my mouth shut, but I just couldn't resist.

"Let me make sure I have this right." I made my way over to Elijah and indicated Elena with my blood toting hand. "That tiny little doppelgänger," I watched Damon's eyebrows furrow at my knowledge, then I faced Elijah,"managed to dagger my favorite big brother." I punctuated my remark by poking him in the chest.

If I had been anyone but his baby sister, my head would have been across the room, but because I am, I just got an eye roll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to drag Damon kicking and screaming throughout this whole chapter, hope it turned out well. As always, reviews are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. That's all I have to say. I never dreamed this story would appeal to so many people. Your reviews brought delight to day and I can't thank you enough for them. I find my thumbs pecking away on my iPad screen into the wee hours of the morning just to get this chapter finished for you guys. Previous disclaimer remains, however, I also still some lines from Vampire Diaries for this chapter :) ~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>Elijah nudged his way past me and stood protectively between the Salvatores and myself. I rolled my eyes. Just because they got the drop on him, didn't mean they would get it on me.<p>

"Tell them what you decided, Elena." Elijah clasped his hands in front of his waist trying to regain some of his threatening persona.

"I...um..." Elena looked at Stefan, but she was still trying to process my comment. Damon's mouth opened and closed a few times, his voice failing to function, while I shoved past my brother.

"Rebekah..." Elijah's voice was full warning. I scoffed at him. They were not a danger to me, at least, not yet. They were still recoiling from the news. Damon found his voice first. He slanted his eyes at me as I grabbed the decanter.

"Older brother?" His eyes were moving back and forth between us.

"Yup." I popped the end, causing my brother to wince, as the decanter clinked against my glass. Damon chuckled.

"Rebekah..." Elijah's voice was attempting to command my attention, but he was interrupted by Elena.

"Klaus is your brother too?"

"What?" Damon and Stefan spoke at the same time, equally surprised at this revelation.

"Half-brother." I plopped down on the couch. "Maybe you should explain, Elijah. It's no wonder they don't like you." Elijah began to make his way over to the fireplace.

"Only if you can keep your mouth closed, Rebekah."

Elena and Stefan sat down on the couch opposite me, while Damon stood behind me. I stifled a laugh at his obvious attempt to block my brother and I from the door. He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell if we actually wanted out. My brother began slowly.

"Klaus, Rebekah, and I are siblings, members of the Original family. As I told Elena earlier today, the curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake. Klaus spread the myth as a way to find both the moonstone and the Doppelgänger..."

"But why.." Elijah silenced Damon with a raise of his hand.

"Please do not interrupt. There _is_ a curse that requires the moonstone and the doppelgänger to break it, but it belongs to Klaus and Klaus alone. As my _dear_ sister said a moment ago, NiKlaus is only our half brother. Our mother's lover was a member of a neighboring clan. A clan whose men turned into wolves during the full moon." Elijah paused waiting for the others to connect the dots, then he continued.

"Klaus is a hybrid, both vampire and werewolf. The curse he seeks to break is one that was placed on him by the servants of Nature to suppress his werewolf side. If he succeeds in breaking the curse, not only will he be truly immortal, but he will seek to sire his own race, more powerful than either vampires or werewolves."

"So, let's just dagger him and be done with it." Damon tossed his hands up in the air. Elijah rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can not be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. Do you see the conundrum the dagger presents?"

"Why don't we just turn her? It worked for Katherine." Damon was looking directly at Stefan, and ignoring Elena's look of outrage.

"Klaus killed her entire family, Damon. I'm not risking the lives of mine." Elena crossed her arms and looked to Stefan for support.

"It's her choice Damon. I won't make it for her."

"I'm sure that Klaus only killed her family because she openly defied him. We could make your death a very public accident, nobody's fault, everybody wins. Well, except for Klaus."

"It's not like he can just find another one, Damon." Stefan was trying to reason with his brother.

"Why not?" I had to pipe in. Curiosity danced in Elijah's eyes as he searched my face. I looked directly at Elijah as I repeated the words he'd told me so many years ago.

"I mean, it is highly unlikely that the Doppelgänger bloodline consists entirely of only children. I'm sure there are more." I was sure Nic knew of others, maybe even Bella. I knew him well enough to know he never put all of his eggs in one basket.

I was momentarily distracted by my buzzing cell phone. I started digging through my bag attempting to locate the stupid thing. I'll never understand why the silent feature is so loud.

"I'll just take this, over there." I picked up my bag and walked into the kitchen. After dumping my bag out onto the counter, I finally found the phone. I picked it up as it buzzed again.

"Hey, Bell. Everything alright."

_"They're coming back."_ Great. Just great.

"How do you know? Did he call?" There was no way that she could handle this alone.

_"It was Alice. She called."_ O. K. That might be a little better.

_"Bek, what kind business are you handling over there?"_ She was trying unsuccessfully to hide the tremor in her voice.

"It's nothing important, Bell. I'll be home before you know it." Nik needed to die quickly, so I could get back to Forks and deal with her ex.

_"Hold on a second, Bek. She's calling back." _

I walked back to the doorframe and attempted to piece together whatever plan my brother had concocted from the fragments of conversation.

"What if I told you I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena knew a witch. That would be very useful. Hopefully my delightful brother wouldn't alienate her as well.

_"Bek, you there?" _Now, to find out what her old friend wanted. I ducked back into the kitchen.

"What'd she want?"

_"T...To warn me."_

_"I know I told you that they were vampires, but I didn't mention they were gifted. Alice can see the future. She was calling to warn me about a vision she'd just had that showed a vampire k...killing me." _I felt my stomach drop.

_"She sketched him for Carlisle, and he recognized him. He called him Klaus. Does that mean anything to you?" _Well, at least my two worlds now had a common problem.

"Yes, it does. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

_"It's just so weird. She said an hour ago everything was fine." _I guess someone was planning to jump overboard.

"I have to go Bell." Apparently, I had some ass to kick.

_"I didn't tell her about you being a vampire. She didn't seem to know."_

"Thanks, Bell." I hung up and rounded the doorframe, brandishing my phone at each person in the room

"Now, which one of you decided to kill Elena?" I expected to see shock cross every face but one. I definitely did not expect that one to be Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are AMAZING! Just as a note, when I started writing this story, I actually only knew what I wanted one of the last scenes to be like. I have been making this up on the fly, so if you spot ANY inconsistencies, please point them out so I can fix them. I'll leave you with this parting question: If you could pair Rebekah with anyone from Vampire Diaries or Twilight who would you pick? I'm torn between a few myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the encouraging reviews. As always, I am just borrowing the characters for a little while. They belong to Smith and Meyer. Just posted a poll on my profile. What activity would Rebekah and Bella bond over during chapter 1?**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Yesterday did not go quite how I pictured it would. I thought I would get into town, kill my bloodthirsty brother, and take the next flight out. I guess that was a little to optimistic. Elijah didn't stay around after my little outburst. He didn't want Nik to come looking for him.<p>

Apparently Elena was ready to die to protect everyone. I was so sure that Damon or Stefan had decided to turn her, in order to protect her. It was the only way I could explain the recent change in Bella's future. The only other option was that she was the backup plan, which meant that Nik already knew her location. I shuddered at the thought. Nik couldn't get away, no matter what stupid plan my brother had come up with.

I rubbed my eyes and threw back my covers. Today was going to be a very long one. Tonight was the full moon and, knowing Nik the way I do, he wouldn't want to wait another month, no matter who tried to convince him to. That was Elijah's plan A. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Their back-up plan was risky and most of it rested on the magical abilities of a witch I had never met. To say it made me uneasy, would be a serious understatement. I was going rogue.

"Room Service." I stuck my head out of the bathroom door to find Damon standing in my room with his characteristic smirk stretched across his face. I wasn't surprised.

"I didn't realize it was that kind of boarding house." I flashed a grin at him. I ducked my head back in the bathroom and threw a t-shirt over my jeans. I walked out and tossed my p.j.'s on the bed.

"Oh, we offer all kinds of things, but I only have blood this morning." He handed me a glass. "So, what did you think of the plan last night?"

He had hated it and wasn't afraid to let everyone know it, very loudly. I honestly expected nothing less of him since it called for Elena's death. Anyone with half a brain could see he was in love with his brother's girl.

"Its the worst plan I've heard in a very long time." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" I could see the wheels turning in his head, but I couldn't include him in my plans. He would do whatever it took to keep Elena alive, I had to kill Nik regardless of who got in the way.

"We aren't going to do anything." I gave him my best go to Hell look. He took a step forward and thrust his glass at me threateningly.

"I won't let her die." Determination shone through his eyes. A plan began to slowly form in my head. He would make good distraction. The others would assume that we would work together. After I disappeared, they would watch him, instead of looking for me.

"Alright, how's this for a plan? You keep her safe and I'll kill Nik." I grabbed my bag and tried to leave, but he stood in my way.

"But how?" I looked up at him.

"I honestly don't care how, or even if, you do it." I made a move to leave again, but ran into his rather solid chest.

"That's not what I meant." I swear, he must have a death wish. The look I gave him caused him to take a step away from me.

"Block my way again, and I will wear your fangs as earrings." I pushed my way through the door.

I quietly snuck down the stairs and past the kitchen where Stefan and Elena were talking over her cup of coffee. Once I was past the front door, I took off at a speed even vampires would have a hard time tracking. I only had a few hours before all the fun would start.

It took me a little longer to make it to the cave entrance than I thought. I haven't been here in half a millennia. The landmarks I normally used had morphed into unidentifiable structures. Things picked up again once I made it to the entrance. At least, the caves themselves remained relatively the same. I only hoped no once had discovered my hiding place yet.

I hid the arrow here almost a thousand years ago along with my bow. If it was still here, this was going to be easy, not very satisfying, but quick and easy. Before the white oak tree was burned to the ground, I managed to smuggle away a piece, without my family knowing. I fashioned it into an arrow, with Nik's death in mind.

I'd never forgiven him for causing my youngest brother's death. Henrik was just a boy. Nik was older. He should have been the voice of reason, but instead he encouraged Henrik to ignore my father's orders. During the full moon, when our clan was hiding out in the caves, Nik and Henrik stayed out to see the men become wolves. The next day, Nik staggered back carrying Henrik's lifeless body.

I whipped away a tear as I reached behind a rock and pulled out the bundle I had hidden there so many years ago. I exited the cave and slowly unwrapped the it. I took out the bow first and pulled it taunt. I smiled. The witch had done a good job. A friend of my mother's had helped me insure that would last through the years. I tossed the bow and quiver over my shoulder and looked around. It was almost twilight, I needed to move fast, or this wasn't going to work.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and cringed. I had felt it going off while I was searching, but I didn't realize how many times. 14 missed calls and 10 new text messages. The theme of all seemed to be, where are you, what are you doing, that sort of thing, albeit a bit more forceful the longer they went unanswered. I dropped it into my bag and deposited it in the cave. I couldn't chance it giving away my location.

I ran to the rock quarry. Before he left last night, Elijah told us it was where Nik wanted to perform the ritual. I circled the quarry, hoping to find a perch that would give me a clear shot, but prevent anyone, especially my brothers, from discovering me. I didn't find one anywhere on the ground that would work. I glanced up hoping to spot a perch in the trees.

I finally spotted one and quickly scaled the tree. I settled myself just as Nik crested the top of the quarry. I could see his witch setting up containment circles for the werewolf and vampire. They didn't have to wait long for Elena. Klaus didn't hesitate to shove her into the last containment circle. I quickly pulled the only arrow out of the quiver and notched it. Klaus couldn't finish the ritual. Before I could loose my arrow, Klaus stepped behind the witch, effectively blocking my shot. I would have to wait for another opening.

Elena was looking around frantically. She must be searching for the others. I heard a twig snap in the forest. I froze, and chanced a glance in the direction. It was Elijah and a human. I assumed it was Elena's witch friend. A scream pulled my attention back to the quarry. Klaus stood over the werewolf with her heart in his hand.

I sighted my bow once more as the flames died around the vampire. I expected her to try and run, just not in the direction she chose. She attacked the witch. I assume she was hoping to kill her, to bad my brother staked her before she finished. I glanced back at Elijah. They still hadn't moved. They were waiting for the ritual to finish. That was their plan. Kill Nik while he was shifting. I couldn't let him get that far.

Nik had Elena in front of him now, preparing to bite her. If I shot now, I would kill them both, but if I didn't, Nik would unleash his werewolf side. The arrow would have to pass through Elena's heart before it hit Nik. I barely hesitated. I pulled the arrow back farther to account for Elena then let it fly. The whistle of the loosed arrow drew Elijah's attention, but before he could look up I shifted and flew off into the night.

I was drinking a blood on the couch with my bag beside me, when they returned. Damon walked in and stood in front of me. Stefan carried a very charred Elena up to his room. Elijah walked in next and joined Damon in front of me. Both men stood with their arms crossed and very stern looks on their faces.

"Everything go according to plan?" I tried to be the picture of innocence. Damon frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but my brother beat him to it.

"How many more do you have?" I frowned faking confusion. "What do you mean?" Even in the dark he wouldn't have been able to make me out.

"There are no birds in this area that are even remotely the size of a golden eagle, Rebekah. Do not do me the dishonor of continuing this lie." His gaze held firm, while Damon's faltered, apparently the first time he heard this. My brother was never good at sharing information. I dropped my head in defeat.

"It was the only one." I felt the tension of the room lessen slightly. He would not have stood for the existence of others. I looked up at him.

"I made it for Nik before we burned down the tree." Understanding washed through him. He must not have realized how far I was willing to go to avenge my little brother. Damon merely glanced back and forth between us, not understanding our silent communication.

"Very well, sister. I will see you in the morning." He gave me a slight bow of his head and left. I made to get up, but Damon prevented me from moving.

"Not so fast." I raised my eyebrow at him and he took a step back remembering our conversation from earlier that day.

"You killed her." I rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

"That was your part of the plan." I poked his chest with my finger hard enough to make him stumble backwards. "I figured if you let her get that close to Klaus, you'd done something to make sure she wouldn't stay dead." He seemed to accept this answer, even though I knew it would take a long time for him to forgive me for it. My phone starting buzzing from my bag and I held up a finger at Damon.

"Everything alright, Bella?" Damon arched his eyebrows.

_"No, Bek, it's not."_ Her voice was trembling, on the brink of tears. _"They won't listen to me and I don't know what to do. This is the first time I've been able to get alone to call you. Victoria heard the Cullens were back and she's bringing a newborn army to kill me."_ I cursed. Damn mutts couldn't take care of one stupid vampire. _"I'm scared Beka."_

"Don't be, Bell. I'm coming." I grabbed my bag off the couch and ran up to my room to grab what was left of my things. "What did you mean, they wouldn't listen to you?" I pinned the phone between my shoulder and my ear, while tossing my few remaining items into my bag. I spun around to find Damon in the door. He was eavesdropping.

_"Never mind that just get here, please." _I hated hearing her beg.

"I'm leaving now."I hung up and faced Damon.

"No, you're not coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I sped up the Twilight timeline a little, alright a lot. I hope it doesn't bother to many people, but I had to make it fit my story. The next chapter will be set back in Forks, and we'll finally find out about the character pairings. YAY! Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A huge thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Check out the poll on my profile when you get a chance: During New Moon, Bella and Jacob bonded over motorcycles. What activity could Rebekah and Bella bond over? **

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe Damon tattled. Right after I told him he couldn't come, he called my brother and tattled. Now I was stuck with two tag alongs. My brother I didn't mind so much, but I wasn't happy to be stuck with Damon.<p>

I'd relayed information about Bella while we were in flight. I explained to both of them that the Cullens had a Seer, so we would have to guard our decisions carefully. It was one thing that we could agree on. We all liked having at least one trick up our sleeve. When I mentioned the newborn army, Elijah's eye's had darkened. He remembered them.

Our kind stayed out of the Southern Newborn Wars. One on one we were pretty evenly matched. In small groups it depended on our skill. In larger numbers, they were to strong. Our kind avoided the wars, and the Cold Ones in general, for that reason. In the end, Nik and Elijah were able to force the wars' end politically. Of course, vampire politics were synonymous with pain and terror. Whatever they had done to the Volturi left them terrified of us. The wars ended swiftly and now they policed their own in fear of bringing down the wrath of my family. I'm sure it was mostly Nik's doing. As far as I knew, we'd faded into the shadows as far as the general populous was concerned.

We liked it that way.

As we got out of the car, I decided it was time to let them in on my secret. "By the way, she's a doppelgänger."

Elijah stopped walking around the car when he heard me and turned towards the forest. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"Like, maybe yesterday?" Damon crossed his arms while he stood behind me. I spun around.

"Why? So you could send Nik after her to save your precious Elena?" I took care to keep my voice low so no one would hear us.

"You don't know that I'd do that."

"Don't I."

"Rebekah, Damon, We can discuss this later." He turned back to me. It always amazed me how well he could hide his emotions. "Have you told her?" I shook my head.

"She still recovering from her last experience with the supernatural." Elijah sighed and shook his head as he made his way over to us.

"That's no reason to keep something this important from her. It'll never be easy for her to hear. You should tell her soon. Now, do you think we can stop standing in the yard?"

I was about to knock on Bella's door when it opened. Bella quickly swallowed me in a hug. I glanced over her shoulder and noticed a slight girl, in her late teens, with a short, dark pixie cut standing just inside the door.

"Missed you, Beka" Bella squeezed me tighter. When she pulled away, I noticed a blush on her cheeks. She'd noticed the men behind me.

"Bella, this is my brother, Elijah, and my friend, Damon." I paused for the retort I knew was coming.

"The friend zone? Really? We'll see about that." I glanced back at the smirk that had covered his face and narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, we won't." I glanced back to Bella.

"Alice, this is Rebekah."

The pixie bounded forward and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but tense. "We are going to be great friends."

I seriously doubted that. She must've cracked her crystal ball. She and I were not going to be friends. Her family broke my best friend's heart. Then again, she never mentioned when we were going to be friends. I guess even I can't hold a grudge for eternity.

"Sorry, we can't stay and chat right now." She gave Elijah and equally awkward hug. "But we were just leaving." Damon returned her hug while eyeing me. Like I would be jealous of her. She motioned for Bella to follow her to her car, but Bella hesitated.

"Surely, you won't mind if we tag along. We'll follow you." Normally, I would never invite myself along, but in this case, I made an exception.

* * *

><p>Their house was gorgeous. It reminded me of a house I built in Aspen a few years ago. As soon as I got out of the car, I felt something nudging my mind. I looked at Elijah and Damon.<p>

"Tell me that's one of you."

Bella told me they had gifts, but she only mentioned Alice. Our kind were able to manipulate minds because of the Power we could tap into, so the feeling wasn't unfamiliar, just unexpected. I felt both of their shields snap into place around their minds and immediately brought mine up and frowned. Apparently they had a mind reader, a very rude one.

We were welcomed into the house, but all six of them seemed to be on edge. I hoped it was because they were trying not to attack us and not because our acting skills needed improvement. It had been a very long time since I'd run into a Cold One. I couldn't recall if we smelled tasty or not. We did have blood and a pulse. It was a great deal weaker than a human's of course, but it was still there.

Alice did the honor of introductions. Rosalie was the pretty blonde. Emmett must be the muscle of the group. She introduced Carlisle and Esme as their father and mother. Recognition was wiped from my brother's face almost as fast as it appeared. I almost missed it. Next she introduced Jasper and I couldn't help but be surprised because my brother stepped forward effectively placing himself between Jasper and Bella.

"I'm Elijah Smith." Bella looked little confused, but didn't correct him. He held his had out for Carlisle to shake, then indicated Damon and myself.

"This is my sister Rebekah and Damon Salvatore. I apologize for coming unannounced, but we just got into town and Rebekah wanted to catch up with Bella. I hope you don't mind the intrusion."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"A scotch, if you don't mind." Everyone's attention snapped to Damon. "What? It was a long flight." I rolled my eyes and looked back at my brother.

"He'll be fine with water, Mr. Cullen." Damon shrugged off my brother's comment, but accepted the water when it was offered.

Bella grabbed my hand and led me to the couch to sit down. My brother followed, always remaining between her and Jasper. It was very curious. I'd never seen him act that way with a human since we were turned. Then again, I haven't been around him very long in the last few centuries. When he sat down on the couch beside Bella, I caught her blushing. Huh, things just got curiouser and curiouser. I filled that away for later. What I really wanted to know was where Bella's ex was.

I opened my mouth to ask, but closed it when I spotted him coming into the room. I couldn't help the anger and loathing that bubbled to the surface, but I allowed none of it to show. I could wait. I could wait a long time.

I noticed a confused look on Jasper's face as he glanced between Edward and myself. My anger slowly started to subside. I looked at my brother who shook his head.

"Hello, Bella." He actually had the audacity to speak to her. My anger flared earning me a worried look from Jasper. Maybe he was the mind reader. Bella wouldn't look at Edward. She didn't look like she was going to answer him either. Good for her.

"Hello, Edward." I glared at him for her.

It was like he just noticed me. He didn't say anything in return, so I waited. I felt something poking at my shield. So he was the mind reader, not Jasper. Fine, if he wanted in my head, I'd let him in. I'd been around Bella long enough to have plenty of things he wouldn't want to see. I was careful when I cracked my shield that he only saw what I wanted to show him. Slowly, I felt him step into my trap and I couldn't help but grin sadistically as it snapped shut.

My brother continued the conversation attempting to keep attention away from me. He knew what I was doing. Jasper was the first to notice something off. Edward clenched his fists at his sides and walked over to the window. Someone had to be helping him keep his emotions in check unless he really never cared about her in the first place. Looking at Jasper again, I realized he must helping Edward stay in control. He was completely focused on him. I guess it was tim to remove the kid gloves. I heard Elijah make some excuse for he and Bella to move to the other side of the room. He must have realized what was coming.

I made Edward watch the Moonstone Ritual. I knew it was Elena, but he would think he was seeing Bella. When Nik grabbed her, Edward clutched the chair beside him hard enough to shatter the back of it. The very last thing I showed Edward was my arrow piercing her heart.

He attacked before anyone could respond. I almost wasn't quick enough. I had to fight to keep my fangs back, but my years of practice were paying off. Edward had me pinned to the ground with the couch in pieces all around us. We were evenly matched, but I had experience on my side. I needed to end this fight fast before I killed him. That would be to quick and not nearly satisfying enough.

I glanced around the room while dodging Edward's teeth. Elijah was standing protectively in front of Bella while Damon stood sipping his water, watching the show. The others seemed to be in shock. Edward finally found an opening and latched onto my neck. I let him take one good drag before launching him across the room. Carlisle was immediately crouching defensively in front of Edward along with the rest of the Cullens. I leap up from the ground just as my blood began to take its hold.

"Stand down, Rebekah." I did not advance on them.

"It would seem we have a lot to talk about." Elijah stepped in front of me to face Carlisle.

I waited, listening. Carlisle rose slowly.

"It would seem, so."

Edward suddenly gasped for air as another human heart beat filled the room. Slowly, the Cullens turned to him, disbelief and horror covering their faces. My fun was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am going to be messing with the appeared age of the characters a little. I probably won't come out and say so and so is/appears to be X years old, unless you want me to. So far we definitely have a Bella/Elijah pairing happening. I'm foreseeing a possible Rebekah/Jacob in the future. I'm gunna leave Elena with Stefan, even though I prefer putting her with Damon. For some reason she won't leave Stefan in this fic. Oh well. Damon is still being snippy and won't talk to me. Hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to let me know something isn't working. I don't bite… ;) lol **

**Don't forget to vote on the poll. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and voted! ****As always the characters are not my own I'm just playing with them for a while.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, That's a new one," Damon remarked while surveying Edward's new state of being.<p>

"Not really, Damon. it's actually a fairly old one." I retracted my fangs and crossed my arms over my chest while glaring at Edward. "You should really be careful who you bite."

_Stop speaking Rebekah. What were you thinking?_

_He deserved it, Elijah._

_He deserves to feel the pain of turning again?_

I'd glossed over Bella's reaction to the breakup on the plane. At the time it was unimportant, but now I held nothing back. I opened my mind and showed Elijah all of it.

_Believe me, he deserves it many times over._

"What'd you do to him?" Esme asked.

Damon swung his glass in an arc. "Whoa, she didn't do anything. He did it to himself."

I glanced at Elijah, but he was still trying to calm down. His jaw had unclenched and he was forcibly trying to relax his fists.

Alice zipped out of the room and back with a bag. Carlisle took it from her with a nod and began examining Edward.

"What's happening to me, Carlisle?" Edward choked out between his staggered breaths.

"It would appear that you are no longer a vampire."

"Temporarily." Elijah interjected, having finally regained his composure.

Emmett directed a low growl at my brother, causing Bella to grab hold of Elijah's shirt and shrink behind him.

Elijah was forceful in his response, "Watch yourself, Emmett. There is no need to scare her."

Jasper immediately relaxed his stance and I noticed some of the tension leave Bella's body. She released her grip on my brothers shirt and didn't appear to be as afraid anymore.

"Maybe we should sit and talk?" There was my brother, the diplomat. "Why don't we move to the dining room? The seating in here has become inadequate." He glanced at what remained of the couch.

Carlisle helped Edward up and led the way into the dining room. Esme pushed pasted them to make it into the kitchen.

"Bella, Edward, are you hungry?" she called out from the kitchen, "I'm sure I could whip something up." I could hear her rummaging through the cabinets.

"Please." Bella took a seat on our side of the table. Damon stood behind us in front of the window. Carlisle sat in front of Elijah with Rosalie by his side. Emmett took a stance similar to Damon's behind them.

Alice took the seat across from me with a smile. Until that moment, I'd forgotten about her ability. She would've seen what happened the moment I decided to provoke Edward, and yet she didn't try to stop it. What else was she hiding?

"What did you mean by 'temporary'?" Carlisle asked. My brother folded his hands and placed them on the table.

"He will remain human until Rebekah's blood works it's way out of his system."

Esme returned to place drinks in front of Bella and Edward. "Then what happens?" She paused waiting for the answer.

"Then he'll turn again."

Esme ducked back into the kitchen to hide her dismay.

"What if I choose to die instead?" Edward leaned anxiously into the table. Damon laughed at his question.

"Oh, you'll get to die. You just don't get to stay that way."

Edward cut is eyes over to Damon. "I'm human. I could just kill myself." Esme stood behind his chair with a plate of food and a look of horror on her face.

"You can't be serious, Edward."

Damon chuckled again. "At least you're pretty, cause you sure are stupid." His comment earned him a glare from every Cullen, but Alice. Interesting, the pixie and I were going to have to have a little talk later.

Elijah shot a warning look at him. "What Damon intended to say was that you would come back as one of us if you died with Rebekah's blood in your system." Damon rolled is eyes.

"How long?" Concern shone through Carlisle's eyes. He was truly worried about his son.

"That depends. Rebekah's blood is very...potent. It could last several weeks."

Edward paled.

"Edward, maybe you should go lie down." Carlisle coaxed him to move, but he resisted. Rosalie stepped in and with a hushed whisper, to quiet for anyone to hear, convinced him to go upstairs.

As I watched Alice, her gaze momentarily went blank before snapping back into focus, leaving a very annoyed look on her face.

"The mutt is back," she sat back in her chair with a huff, "I _hate_ it when they show up."

Both Damon and Elijah's eyes turned to me.

_Mutt? _Hearing thoughts in unison was just plain weird.

_Not werewolves. _No need for them to get hot and bothered over nothing.

Carlisle attempted to explain, "The local wolves are cooperating with us on a recent development."

I could feel apprehension radiating from Damon and Elijah at Carlisle's statement.

_They're Shifters. Give me a little credit._

Shortly following a motorcycle pulling up the driveway, there was a knock on the door. Carlisle hesitated to rise.

"Please see to your guest." Elijah gestured towards the door.

Emmett nodded to Carlisle. I guess he was going to keep an eye on us while Carlisle was gone. No one chose to continue the conversation in his absence, so it was easy to hear the conversation at the door.

"Hello Jacob. Now is really not a good time."

"I can see that. I thought Bella was the only human you entertained out here."

"Bella is the only one."

"Then who owns the other car in the driveway? I don't smell any new leeches so I'm going to go with more humans."

"You can't smell them?"

Jacob pushed his way past Carlisle and quickly made his way into the dinning room.

He caught my eye and stopped mid step just through the doorway.

This was the first time that I'd been able to get a good look at him since he joined the pack. He'd grown up. A lot. He had to be well over six feet, taller than Elijah, and dwarfing Damon. I could just make out muscles rippling under his shirt. Wow.

Carlisle was right behind him. "Did you need something, Jacob?"

My wandering eyes finally made it back his eyes and I saw something there I hadn't seen before. I think my life just got more complicated.

Carlisle sighed, having failed to distract him, and began introductions. Jacob ignored him.

"Bekah." He continued to stare at me.

Carlisle looked between us with confusion etched on his face. "That's impossible."

Damon frowned. "What's impossible?"

Elijah answered, "It would appear that the shifter has imprinted on my little sister."

Jacob seemed to snap out of it. "Who are you?"

"Elijah."

"Are you a shifter too?" Jacob was trying to piece everything together.

"No. We are vampires."

"Excuse me? You're telling me that I imprinted on a vampire." Jacob was stunned.

_One of you is going to explain this whole imprinting thing to me. _Damon hated being the last to know anything.

Elijah ignored both men and spoke to Carlisle, "This recent development of yours. It wouldn't have to do with a certain army of newborns in Seattle would it."

Shock colored the faces of the Cullens.

"I see no need to dance around the subject any longer. We came here to protect Bella. It might be best if we join our forces for the time being. If the shifters are helping you, I assume Jasper is training them."

Jasper started at the familiarity in my brother's tone.

"Why would you assume that Jasper is training them?" Carlisle asked.

"He's the only one here with experience dealing with newborns in such large numbers."

Jasper stepped forward. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

My brother smiled, "No, but you made quite a name for yourself." He stood and buttoned his coat. "I think we've taken up enough of your time. We'll give you a night to think it over." We stood to follow him to the door.

"I should probably be getting home to. Its getting late and I don't want Charlie to worry." Bella stood to follow us. "I'll just catch a ride with you guys if you don't mind."

"Of course." Elijah held his arm out so that Bella and I could walk in front of him. He added one last comment when he paused behind Carlisle's chair.

"Whatever you decide, we will be there. I would hate us to get distracted by killing each other." He spoke low. I noticed Bella continue to walk through the door, so I knew she hadn't heard. Carlisle nodded in response.

Jacob caught me arm as I passed him. "I don't understand." I could tell he was struggling with the consequences of the imprint.

"Meet me tonight and we'll talk." I tried to be reassuring. He followed us.

Elijah paused before climbing into the car. "Jacob, is it? Go back to your pack and tell them of our offer to the Cullens. The offer stands to them as well, regardless of the Cullen's decision." Jacob nodded and climbed onto his bike. I watched my brother struggle with something else he wanted to say, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly, he was standing in front of Jacob, causing him to jump. My face flushed with embarrassment when I realized what he was doing. My brother hadn't done this in centuries. He grabbed Jacob by the throat and pulled him close.

"Rebekah is my little sister. If you hurt her in any way I will rip your heart from your body repeatedly. Understood?"

Jacob managed a nod, and Elijah released him with a smile. "Glad we got that out of the way." He turned and walked back to the car leaving a disheveled Jacob rubbing his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? You may have noticed that there were two conversations happening at the same time. Was it easy to follow? If not, any suggestions on how to format it so that its easier to follow? I am also toying with the idea of switching POVs so I can play with all the couples. :) What's your take? I am also very open to suggestions for the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always you guys are AMAZING! Thanks for all of the reviews. Sadly the characters are not mine.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

* * *

><p>Under normal circumstances, I would've shifted. The trip back to the rez would've taken half as long, but I just couldn't have them in my head. I had to think. Even after the long drive to Sam's place, I was still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that my imprint was a vampire. I shook my head in an effort to clear it as I walked up to Sam's house. This was going to be a fun conversation.<p>

"How'd it go? Moving the time alright with them?" Sam pushed open the screen door and joined me on the porch.

"Didn't quite get that far. They had quests." I walked past him and sat down in a chair beside the door. Sam waited for me to continue.

"Rebekah is back and she brought a couple friends. They were with Bella at the Cullen's."

"The girl who showed up here the other day, threatened us, and flew off?" Sam leaned against the rail in front of me. I smiled remembering her fiery spirit.

"Yeah, that one. They offered to join forces with the Cullens, to fight the army. Before they left, they said the offer stands for us, regardless of the Cullen's decision." I paused at the look of confusion on Sam's face.

"Why not come to us first?" He thought they were like us. I couldn't blame him. I'd thought the same thing. I mean, how the hell was a vampire able to shift into an eagle.

"They're vampires."

Sam stared at me in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Sam, but they need an answer. What do you want to do?" Times like this made me thankful I'd turned down the Alpha position when I first turned. Sam got up and walked to the other side of the porch lost in thought.

"We had no idea she was a vampire. How is that possible? We need to know more about them, Jacob." He was back in front of me. "Tell them that we accept their offer of support in this instance."

I was taken aback. I didn't think he would come around so quickly.

"Don't look so surprised. A short term alliance will help us judge their strengths and weaknesses, in case we ever have to fight them in the future." I growled. None of my brothers would be fighting her. Not if they wanted to remain in one piece. The look of shock on Sam's face reminded me that he didn't know of my imprint. I quickly recovered and got up to go.

"What was that about?"

I kept walking. He would find out soon enough. "Later."

* * *

><p>I parked my bike in the driveway and began to make my way up to the house, when I heard raised voices coming from the backyard. My feet changed their direction as I realized that one of them was Rebekah.<p>

"You honestly think he's your soulmate. Surely you're not that stupid. He's a damn dog!"

"Stop being such a dick, Damon. It's not really any of your business anyway. If all this new information is so hard for you to understand, go ask my brother to use smaller words."

I rounded the corner in time to see him stop her from walking away from him. She stood her ground and glanced at me.

"Keep this up and you're just going to piss him off."

"Let her go." I was making my way across the yard. He continued to hold her arm.

"Or what?"

I let the warmth of the shift take over my body, shredding my clothes, and I growled, teeth bared, as all four paws touched the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" His arms shot up in surrender, "Dude, she's all yours." He slowly backed towards the house.

Rebekah's eyes were wide as she took in my wolf.

"Wow. Damon, he kinda makes your wolf look like a chihuahua." She smirked still looking me over.

"I'm going to save my retort for when there isn't a giant wolf about to bite me in two."

As soon as he disappeared into the house, I quit growling and glanced around at my shredded clothes. This was going to be awkward. Rebekah grabbed a blanket from the porch then made her way back to me. She stood in front of me and held the blanket up over her face. I cocked my head to the side and she dropped her arms dramatically.

"I want you to be able to talk to me and you can't do that if your all fury or all naked." Her arms rose to their previous position. I shifted and quickly wrapped the blanket around myself. She walked over to a bench swing under a tree further away from the house. I followed and sat beside her. Yup, still awkward.

"So you're a vampire." I chuckled and dropped my head back to look at the stars. "I am never going to live this down."

"That bad huh?" She mirrored my position.

"Pretty much. Probably."

She laughed. I was pretty sure that had just become my favorite sound. I felt like such a sap. No wonder the others acted like they did.

"You didn't tell them yet?"

I looked over at her. "I wanted to talk to you before. Try to understand it. I thought that if I could answer some of their questions they wouldn't bother you with so many."

She turned to face me in the swing. "How about we play 20 questions? Its not like I know where to start anyway."

"That depends on what happens when we reach the last question."

"Then you'll get 20 more tomorrow. That way you won't get overwhelmed. Sound good?"

I chuckled, but nodded my head. "Alright, Question one: Who's the dick?" She stiffed a giggle.

"Damon Salvatore."

I waited, hoping that she would elaborate. She didn't.

"And he's what, a jealous ex?"

"He wishes, but no. He's just a tag along."

"O.k. Question two: What do you eat?"

"That's actually question three. I drink blood, but I can eat anything." She was smiling.

"People or animals?"

"Humans. Animal blood tastes awful. Totally gross." She had an adorable look on her face. I almost missed what she said.

"You kill people?" She looked confused.

"Not recently. At least not from feeding anyway."

"You turn people?" If she bit them, but didn't kill them they would turn. That's how it worked for the Cullens. She was laughing at me again. She must have finally caught onto my train of thought.

"We don't have venom like the Cullens, so we are able to feed from humans without killing them. From what my donors have told me, the experience is exceptional." A blush slowly crept into her cheeks. She quickly returned to staring at the stars.

"That's interesting. Question four: How did Edward become a human again?" She grinned.

"That's your seventh question. I provoked him. He attacked me and drank my blood." She shrugged her shoulders, "Our blood has healing properties. We think that has something to do with it."

"Does it work on humans?" That could be useful if we were ever able to get over the idea of drinking blood like a leech.

"It works very well on humans. It's effects depend on the amount they consume."

"It does more than just healing?"

"Quite. It revitalizes cells, making a person prettier, stronger, faster until the blood works it's way out of their system and if they die before that happens, they go through transition."

"Transition?" This was bizarre. Did they have anything other than blood drinking in common with the Cullens?

"Be careful, you are halfway through your questions already." She giggled and playfully nudged my shoulder. "When a person dies with vampire blood in their system, they are in transition. They must feed on human blood in order to complete it and become a vampire."

"You're counting all those little questions? But they all go together." I smiled down at her.

"I said 20 Questions, not 20 topics." She had a devilish grin on her face that was going to haunt my dreams.

"Alright, Question 11."

"12." There was that smirk again. She was definitely going to keep me on my toes.

"Where are you from?" This blanket was starting to make me hot. I dropped off my shoulders and it settled around my waist. She quickly looked back at the stars.

"A little place now called Mystic Falls in Virginia." She dropped her head to the back of the swing with a sigh.

"It was called something else?"

"Most places were at one time or another. The older names are mostly forgotten now though." She was momentarily lost in her thoughts. I paused hoping she would share them with me. She finally looked back at me waiting for the next question, smiling. She wasn't going to give me anything for free. I chuckled and rested my hands behind my head.

"Alright, next question: How long have you been a vampire?" She scoffed at my question.

"A very long time."

I let out a huff. "Thats not an answer." I wasn't letting her get away with that. She sighed.

"I was turned near the end of the tenth century." My hands dropped back to my side and I turned to face her with my eyes wide and mouth unconsciously open.

"Seriously?" Maybe I hadn't heard that correctly. "The tenth century?" She let a nervous laugh escape.

"Yes, seriously. I'm a little over a thousand years old. I knew you were going to freak out about that." She shook her head and twisted forward in the swing so that she wasn't facing me anymore. I furrowed my brow, confused. I slid over closer to her while trying not to topple the swing and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not freaking out. I like older women." She let out another nervous chuckle and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Elijah been around that long too?"

"Yup."

I used my feet to set the swing I motion again. "Are you seeing anybody?" I tensed waiting for her to answer.

"No."

I smiled and swung my arm up around her shoulders. My wolf was practically prancing around inside me as she snuggled closer.

"How much do you know about us?" I kicked us off again.

"I've heard legends and I've met a group or two, but they are always so different. Their basic histories are the same though. They always came into existence as a response to a supernatural threat. With you guys, it was the Cold Ones. I learned about imprinting from a pride of lions in Africa a while back." Wow. I always thought there had to be more like us. The idea that they would be anything other than wolves never crossed my mind.

I took a deep breath. Those questions would have to wait until tomorrow. I had one very important question left to ask and I'd lost count of how many I had left. I wasn't about to waste a question to try and figure out how many there were. My palms were starting to get sweaty, giving away my nervous state.

"Are you going to accept the imprint?" I held my breath. If she didn't, my life would be over. I couldn't believe how fast I'd gone from a rational young man to an angst filled teenager. It was ridiculous.

"Rebekah," Elijah was calling for her from the back door, "Bella's on the phone for you."

She jumped up off of the swing. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

I let out the breath I was holding. The game must be over for tonight. Maybe she would answer it tomorrow. I stood, making sure to fasten the blanket around my hips to keep it from falling, and moved to go. She grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Yes." I slowly turned back. Her hand slid down my arm to find my hand, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. "I'll accept it. You've got one last question. What'll it be?" I was still celebrating her last answer. It was all I could think about. Looking down into her eyes, only one more question came to mind.

"May I kiss you?" She stood in front of me. I could see her eyes dilate further in the dark and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes."

My heart skipped a beat as I took her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers. Lightening shot through my body, putting all of my senses on alert. My left hand slid into the hair at the nape of her neck while my right slid down to her back. A moan rumbled deep in her throat as I crushed her body to mine, her arms roaming up my chest to latch around my neck. When she deepened the kiss, I was lost, a muddle of overloaded senses.

"Rebekah, the telephone," Elijah called from the house, bringing us both back down to earth. I felt her slowly pull away, already missing her touch.

"Tomorrow?" She backed away towards to house.

"Tomorrow." I watched her disappear through the door before I unwrapped the blanket and shifted. I would get the bike in the morning. I took off towards the Rez with a huge grin plastered across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Do you have any questions you would like Jacob to ask Rebekah? Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My degree is in music, so math isn't my strong suit. :) Rebekah was turned in the late _10th _Century not the first as previously mentioned. :) Previous disclaimer. sadly, still applies. It's shorter than I would've liked, but I thought you guys would like it anyway.  
><strong>**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Swan<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun had recently returned to the sky and I was still staring at the ceiling of my bedroom, wide awake. I threw back my covers and pulled on some clothes. I left a note for Charlie by the door and took off towards Rebekah's house. She did say to come over today. I don't think she realized I'd be over this early.<p>

Elijah greeted me at the door with a look of surprise on his face.

"Good morning Bella. I don't think Rebekah expected you this early. She is still asleep."

"I'm sorry. I'll just come back later." I turned around quickly to start back to my house.

"Wait," he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him. "I was just going for a walk. Would you like to accompany me? I'm sure Rebekah will be up when we return."

"Sure." I was a little apprehensive, but he'd already had multiple opportunities to kill me and he hadn't.

He held out his hand to assist me down the stars. I stared at it for a minute before I realized what he intended. I'd only seen that happen in movies. I took his hand and was surprised at the surge of electricity that flowed through it. I met his eyes and saw them brighten as we walked in the direction of a trail across the street.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. We continued to walk in silence. I found I liked this new experience, being left alone with my thoughts without actually being alone. I glanced over at Elijah and noted that his skin wasn't sparkling in the light that must be something specific to the Cullen's species. I'd concluded last night, as I laid awake in bed, that they must be a different species. It was the only way to make sense of all of their differences. It wasn't that they were similar, but had slight differences. No, they only had slight similarities. Bekah's blood turned Edward human again, for crying out loud. Thoughts about what else might be different about them were what kept me from sleep the previous night.

"Carlisle called me last night. I'm sorry I should have mentioned it sooner." I'd only just remembered. My mind was to crowded at the moment.

"You don't need to apologize. I expect other things have been occupying your thoughts lately. Did he agree to the offer?" He held out his hand to help me over a tree lying in our path. I took it and felt that same familiar shock from earlier.

"Um...yeah." Being ever the klutz I was, I stumbled over a root. Elijah reached out an arm to steady me while chuckling.

"Watch your step."

I quickly regained my footing.

"I believe the wolves are also in agreement, even though Jacob failed to mention it last night. His thoughts were elsewhere." Crap, I'd forgotten about the imprint. I mentally added that to the list of things to talk to Bekah about later.

We walked in silence for a little longer, but was no longer a comfortable one.

"She talked about you a lot, you know." He smirked while holding a branch back for me.

"Only good things, I hope."

I glanced back at him. "She never talked about her history, though." I caught his eyes and saw the same emotions pass through them that often shadowed Bekah's when the subject was brought up. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Elijah was silent for a few more steps before beginning. "A sickness plagued our country killing many, including my elder brother, though he was just a child. Our parents relocated to Virginia during the late 10th century. Myself, Rebekah, and our four brothers were born there."

"How did they know it would be safe?"

"Tales reached the ears of our servants of nature, you would call them witches, of a new world where the sickness had not reached, the home of strong men who became wolves. With the help of those servants of nature, my village traveled there."

"You guys grew up with werewolves?" Elijah motioned for me to sit on a rock by the trail and then joined me.

"Yes. Their village was nearby. They even showed us a cave system where we could safely wait out the full moon every month." Friendly Werewolves. That certainly didn't quite fit the picture Carlisle painted of them. Maybe his we're different. There was no way I was going to be able to keep track of them all.

"You said you guys had four other brothers, were they younger than the two of you?" I brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"It was myself, Finn, NiKlaus, Kol, then Rebekah, and the last was Henrik."

"Klaus?" A shadow passed over his face. So, they were one and the same. Their brother was the one Alice saw kill me.

"You need not worry about him anymore." The look on his face told me that Klaus was dead. I couldn't think about that right now.

"Are the rest of your brothers vampires too?"

Elijah's face dropped. "All, save Henrik. Our father also transitioned with us."

I needed to change the subject. It was obviously a very painful topic. One of them would tell me eventually.

"I know your different than the Cullens, but you still drink blood, right?" The look of relief on his face let me know I'd made the right decision.

"Unlike the Cullens, when we bite, we don't have to worry about turning anyone."

"Do you kill them?"

He paused and looked over at me, catching my eyes. "Sometimes."

"Huh. O.k. What's your favorite?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Your favorite blood type?" That earned a good hearted chuckle.

"AB negative." I blushed and looked down at the ground. Just my luck, I happened to be in possession of his favorite snack.

"Well, that must suck for you. It's pretty rare, isn't it?" I looked back up to find him searching my face.

"Quite rare."

"So, if they don't turn, and they don't always end up dead, what happens to them?" He met my eyes again.

"They enjoy themselves." I felt the blush rise in my cheeks again.

"We should probably head back. I'm sure the others are up now." He offered me his hand yet again. This time I expected it, but as I took it, my foot found purchase on some loose rock and I slipped. I reached my hand back to catch my fall, but Elijah attempted to steady me as well. The end result had me crushed against his extremely firm chest, with a large cut on my hand. I looked at my hand and saw the blood start to pool and then looked at Elijah expecting him to bolt. That was what normally happened, but he didn't.

Instead, he held me tighter. I looked up into his eyes and only saw concern.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Nothing a giant band-aid cant fix. You must have exceptional control." An idea suddenly flashed through my mind.

I offered him my injured hand. What can I say? I'm a daredevil. I love to tempt fate. He looked at my hand then back at me.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but there is no use in it going to waste," I pulled my hand back with a playful look on my face, "Unless you plan on killing me?"

"That would defiantly not be my intension," he shook his head, "You really shouldn't tease a vampire."

I offered my hand again. "Who said I was teasing?"

He raised his eyebrows, but I just lifted my hand higher. With one arm holding me securely to him, he took my injured hand and brought to it his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. They got darker and the veins around his eyes swelled. He slowly latched onto the wound and pulled the blood into his mouth.

I knew the exact moment that he tasted my blood, because his eyes closed, savoring it. He didn't bite me, although I could feel his fangs rubbing against the palm of my hand. My heart fluttered, but it wasn't from blood loss. My free hand was working of its own accord, wrapping itself in the hair at the nape of his neck. As he finished cleaning my hand, he turned it over and kissed the back of it. When he released it, I brought it up to meet the other. He wasn't expecting me to kiss him. I caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered and returned my kiss with equal muster.

After much to short a time, he pulled away.

"Thank you."

I gave him one last quick kiss. "Don't mention it."

He placed my hand in the crook of his arm and we walked back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Let me know how you liked the chapter. ****I was going to add another scene here, but it was just screaming to be in a different POV. How do you guys respond to a first person story that shifts POV within a chapter? Does it leave you confused? All Reviews are welcomed. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Usual disclaimer applies. Thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys put a smile on my face!**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>I still had my pjs on with my robe when I walked out the back door of my house to sit on the deck with my warm cup of B positive. My computer sat on the table in front of me. For the next half hour or so I was lost in my own little world.<p>

I flipped through the last photographs that I had taken with Bell, before everything went sideways. They were all of a nature trail that we frequented nearby. There were over 200 pictures that needed my attention. I doubted that I would get through them all today.

I finished the last bit of my blood and picked one at random to work on. It was a great photo of the sun streaming through the trees. I began to play with it, enhancing it. Attempting to bring out the story inside it. This was my favorite part of photography.

I chuckled to myself as I heard them coming out of the woods.

"Who is your friend, Jacob?" I saved my photo and opened another one. This one of Bell sitting under a tree looking through her camera with an exhausted look on her face.

"Hey Beka! I'm Seth." He bounded up onto the deck with Jacob close behind him.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. He was really young and very energetic.

"Wow. Did you take that?"

"Morning Beka. Sorry about the Pup." Jacob ruffled up Seth's hair knocking him off balance.

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?" Seth tried to put his hair to rights.

"Because you're the youngest." Jacob leaned down and hugged me from behind.

"That's a really good shot. Didn't know you were a photographer."

I saved my photo and closed my laptop. "There is still a lot that you don't know." I picked up my laptop and walked into the house both boys hot on my heels.

I rinsed my mug and left it in the sink. "There's a big screen in the living room. Make yourselves at home. I'm just gunna run get ready. Be back in a bit." I leaned up and gave Jacob a quick kiss before heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

* * *

><p>"I liked broody, vengeful Rebekah much better." Damon walked past us into the living room. He went to the bar and poured himself a scotch.<p>

"You do realize that it's like 8:30 in the morning." Seth vaulted over the back of the couch and landed with a thud among the pillows.

Damon immediately sat the glass back down on the bar. "You're right pup." He promptly picked up the whole bottle and took a swig as he made his way to a chair.

"So how long have you known Beka?" Maybe I could weasel some information out of him and save my questions.

Damon scoffed and took another swig. "A little while."

"A little while for you or a little while for me?" He laughed and took another swig. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Like a week, maybe?"

"So, how do you guys get killed?" Seth's head was hanging off the seat of the couch with his feet over the back. I shook my head at his position. Sometimes I wondered if he really was fifteen.

Damon opened his eyes and sat the bottle down on the floor beside his chair. "Why? Are you going to try to kill me?" I watched to exchange ready to jump in if needed.

"Heck no! That would probably piss off Beka, which would piss off Jake, which would end in my my ass getting beat." Damon laughed at his response. He paused a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"A wooden stake through the heart or decapitation. At least for the rest of us. Elijah and Rebekah are a whole other story."

I didn't expect him to answer. I guess Sam new what he was doing when he sent Seth with me. It seemed like no one could resist the Pup.

"Why are they different?" I chimed in from the side.

Damon shrugged the question off again. "They're Originals."

"We were saving that discussion for later tonight." Beka walked into the room looking amazing. Seth immediately swung around to sit on the couch properly. "The training session is tonight right?" She looked over at me hopefully.

"Um, yeah. At sun down."

"Great. I'm gunna go enjoy this in my room." Damon picked up the bottle of scotch, but paused before leaving. "Oh, this is going to be interesting." He turned toward the door.

The door opened and Elijah ushered Bella through.

"And just where have you two been?"

"We were just out for a walk," Elijah replied.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Damon grabbed a box of tissues off the table and tossed them to Elijah. "You missed a spot; corner of your mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>"Elijah, can I talk with you a minute?" I turned and headed for the back deck, not stopping to see if he would follow. I waited until I heard the door close.<p>

"What's going on between you two?" I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. My brother ran a hand through his hair as he sat in a nearby chair.

"I have feelings for her."

I dropped my arms and took the seat across from him. "I don't mean to be blunt, but are you sure they are for her and not Katherine, or Tatiana?" I expected anger, not what I got.

My poor brother dropped his head into his hands and whispered, "I don't know."

I leaned back into my chair. "At least, now I know you are thinking with a clear head." I would have had a serious problem if he had denied the possibility. "You need to tell her. She just put her heart back together, Elijah. You need to be careful." For his own sake, too.

He would brush off my concern for his heart, but it was well placed. He'd already had his heart broken in regards to two doppelgängers, not to mention Elena's little stunt with the stake.

"If you don't want to talk about them, I could tell her. I still haven't told her about the whole doppelgänger thing." I really wanted to protect him. I knew that it was a hard subject for him. I watched him as he slowly shook his head, yes.

"O.K. Why don't we go back inside? I'm sure Jacob's got a couple of questions for me to answer." I told them about my little game last night. My darling brother thought it was hilarious, but Damon thought it was stupid. That made me want to play it even more.

Damon was nowhere to be seen when we got back into the room, but everybody else had remained in their seats. Bell took a seat beside Seth, trying to look anywhere but at my elder brother. I laughed and plopped down on Jacob's lap since there was only one chair left. Jacob was caught completely by surprise causing Seth to burst out laughing and Elijah to shake us head as he sat down.

"Before we start, how'd they take it last night?" I looked between Seth and Jacob.

"Fine," Jacob answered.

"Fine?" Seth lobbed a pillow at Jacob. "It was epic! You should have seen Sam! Course, Jake told us the easy way, showing up all wolfed out. Sam was livid. He could barely process it. He tried to tell Jake that he couldn't see you anymore until we all reminded him that he couldn't. You're his imprint; doesn't matter if you're human or not."

Jacob was giving Seth a glare that made him stop. "So, question one: Have you been to college?"

"Yes."

"Come on Beka. Don't make me use them all up in little questions."

I narrowed my eyes at my brother as he pulled out piece of paper from his jacket pocket and quickly wrote something down before handing it off the Jacob.

"How did you occupy your time after 1332?" Jacob had a confused look on his face, but I crossed my arms over my chest and fixed my brother with a glare. With his question, I would have to write a novel to answer it adequately.

**"**You realize that's 678 years right?"

"Just the highlights then." My brother smiled.

"Fine." My game was ruined. I was never playing with my brother again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... What'd you think? I feel like my characterizations maybe getting a little off. Anybody else feel like they're a little OOC? Or are they just developing differently due to the story? Next chapter: Jasper's training session. What do you think will happen?**

**Check out my one shot crossover of Doctor Who and Stargate Atlantis!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's an extra long chapter for you! :)**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Mikealson<strong>

* * *

><p>I groaned. Highlights. That was not going to work. I settled on vague. Yep, that would work. I would just skip over what we were going to talk about tonight.<p>

"After 1332, I traveled around, never staying in the same country longer than 20 years or so. I met a lot of interesting people, learned several languages, and during the last century I earned a few degrees from various colleges."

"Don't be angry with me, Rebekah. He was stumbling around in the dark. I merely offered him a torch." He waved a hand dismissively at Jacob.

"Thanks, Eli." Elijah turned back to glare at Jacob. He obviously didn't like the nickname. I couldn't help but grin.

"What degrees did you earn?"

I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"I have degrees in various languages from various colleges. I have a Doctorate in Anthropology and Archaeology from Cambridge, and a Masters of Physics from Oxford. I was hoping to apply to be a Probationary Research Student there this year to start on my Ph. D in Astrophysics, but I got a little sidetracked." Bella looked a little confused. "I promise I'll tell you about it later, Bella." I really didn't want to have to get into the whole Doppelgänger thing in front of everyone. At least, not until I had time to talk to her about it first.

"Holy Shit! You must be smart," Seth exclaimed from the couch. My brother wore an equally astounded look on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? A blonde girl can't be smart?"

The rest of the day had everyone pulling stories out of me about my exploits. Jacobs favorite was a prank I pulled after I first started studying at universities. One night during finals, I took apart the dean's classic car and reassembled it on the roof of the science building. I think Jacob was just excited that I knew something about cars. He and Seth left later that afternoon to meet up with the pack. I decided to talk to Bella later that night, because she was going to sleep over anyway.

* * *

><p>We slowly pulled up to the clearing a couple of hours after sundown. My brother always liked being fashionably late. Damon tossed his empty bag of O neg in the floorboard as we climbed out of the car.<p>

The scene before us was interesting. The Wolves stuck to the tree line, while the Cullens were in the clearing demonstrating techniques.

We made our way down and were not surprised when they all stopped.

"Welcome. I hope you don't mind. We started without you." Carlisle greeted us as we came down. Jasper gave a quick correction to Rosalie before heading our way as well.

I quickly searched the tree line for my russet colored wolf. I spotted him and waved.

"There are only two things you really need to know about Newborns," Jasper stood in front of us, "They are very strong and very inexperienced. That means don't go for the obvious kill and never let them get their arms around you." I found I liked his no nonsense approach to this. No small talk, just right down to business. "We've been sparing with Emmet since he is the strongest among us. Would one of you care to try?" He stepped aside and gestured to Emmett. The other Cullens had already left the clearing to join Carlisle.

"Sure, Why not?" Damon grinned stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way over to the clearing.

"So, Are we just going to go at it, or do I get to set the mood first?" Damon continued to grin.

Immediately a thick unnatural fog began to fill the clearing. I could see a mild panic begin to set itself into Emmett's features. He charged at Damon, but Damon leap and shifted through the darkness taking his raven form. Emmett looked around confused as the fog rose several feet above his head obscuring his vision completely. I saw the dark figure of the raven dive into the fog. The following minutes were filled with the thuds of landed punches and curses of missed ones. Then just a suddenly as it appeared, the fog dissipated into the night, revealing Damon standing next to a prone Emmett, who quickly climbed to his feet rubbing his head.

"Well that was fun. We should do it again sometime." Damon winked at Emmett, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back over to us.

"Why don't you go next Rebekah?" I wasn't surprised at my brother's suggestion. I knew he really just wanted to observe. He was an extremely capable fighter he didn't need to brush up. Neither did I really, but he didn't know that.

I strode to the center of the clearing and eyed Emmett.

"Need a minute?"

He shook his head as if to clear it. "No."

I slowly unsheathed the daggers at the small of my back under my shirt and held them in front of me. Emmett stood there staring at the daggers for a second before charging. It wasn't very long, but it was long enough for me to grab his mind. It was one of the many little tricks I had learned over the years. Messing with your opponents emotions during a fight can seriously affect the way they react to your attacks. I chose to make Emmett overconfident.

His first swing was carelessly thrown at my face. I ducked under it easily and spun around behind him and kicked him square in his lower back. His own momentum coupled with the strength of my kick sent him flying across the clearing. I chanced a glance at my brother and saw him arch an eyebrow in question. I laughed and saw Emmett charge me out of the corner of my eye. I jumped at the last minute summersaulting over his head to land behind him again. I chuckled as he spun around looking for me again.

"Over here, Emmett!" I waved at him and could see the steam coming from his ears. I took my chance to increase his anger. That would make him even more careless.

He didn't charge this time. Instead he took two steps to get in range and made to punch my face. I quickly brought up my left hand and deflected his punch across my body. I spun around his side and used my momentum to power my right arm as it sliced down his back. The fight was over.

I turned to see my brother's reaction. He didn't know about my daggers. There was surprise etched into his face. Triumph colored mine. His quickly turned to alarm. I tried to turn back around, but realized my mistake to late. Emmett had his arms around me fast enough to break one of my ribs. I cried out and heard a distressed howl from the tree line. I quickly decided to go to plan B before he broke another. I shifted.

I didn't shift into my standard golden eagle form. Emmett would still be able to keep ahold of me. I shifted into what I called a Dark Wisp. I was completely without form, simply a dark shadow. I flew around behind him and rematerialized latched onto his back, one hand, clutching a dagger and his hair, jerked his head back while the other held a dagger to his throat. I bared my fangs and let out a threatening hiss.

Immediately, I felt my anger subside. An eery calm replacing it. I looked to my brother and Damon, but they were still in shock. Neither had ever seen what I had become before. It wasn't them, messing with my head. My eyes found Jasper and I knew it had been him. He must be an empath or something.

"I yield!" Emmett through his hands up in the air in surrender. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I jumped down from his back and retracted my fangs. "It's my fault, really. I should have remembered to release your emotions." I took a look at the cut on his back. It was already mostly healed. A few more minutes and he would be as good as new. I pulled up the back of my shirt and sheathed my daggers before walking back to my brother.

I could hear a whine coming front the tree line. I waved my hand up in the air.

"I fine Jacob. Honestly, all better."

Carlisle and Jasper stared at me with wide eyes clearly filled with apprehension and fear. Apparently my reputation preceded me. Just Great.

Jasper opened his mouth to ask a question, but I raised my hand to silence him. "Later, I promise."

Jasper inclined his head to my brother, but Elijah shook head. Somehow I knew he wouldn't be leaving Bella's side with so many sups around.

"That's it for tonight then." Jasper turned to walk back to his family.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you gunna take a shot?" Emmett pointed at my brother.

"I don't need the practice."

Jasper frowned at Emmett.

"I think you don't want to be outdone by your little sister," Emmett goaded.

I rolled my eyes. _You don't have to do this, Elijah._

_We both know that I do._

He held his hand out to me asking for a dagger. I quickly unsheathed and gave one to him. Then, I took his place by Bella's side as he walked over to the center of the clearing.

He stood, holding the dagger at his side, a couple of yards away from Emmett. Emmett began his characteristic charge.

"Stop."

Emmett halted mid stride. He looked curiously at my brother before taking another step.

"Do not move, Emmett."

I cocked my head trying to figure out what was going on. If I didn't know better I would say he was compelling Emmett, but it was nearly impossible to compel them. I had only managed it once on a 2 year old.

My brother threw the dagger into the ground at Emmett's feet then put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Pick it up."

Panic laced Emmett's eyes as he leaned over and pulled the blade from the ground.

"Hold it to your throat."

Emmett complied again. My mouth dropped open. He was being compelled. Elijah waited for Emmett to yield.

"I can make you do a great many things, Emmett, none of them pleasant. Yield."

Emmett still would not yield. My brother rolled his eyes.

"Stab your thigh."

Emmett lodged the blade in his thigh and looked at it in horror as pain filled his face.

"I yield," he said while crumpling to the ground. Elijah walked over to him and pulled the dagger from his leg.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He walked back to us and handed me back my dagger. "Where are we going to have our little chat?"

Sam and Jacob came out of the woods shirtless and human to join our little group.

"I sent the rest of the pack back to their duties. Elijah, is it? I'm Sam, the Alpha." he held out his hand.

"Of course you are." Elijah shook it briefly.

Jacob walked over to me and lifted my shirt to see my injured ribs. A low growl emitted from his chest as he caught sight of the already yellowing bruises. "Mind if we take this meeting back to your place. The Cullen's place reeks."

I reached up and tilted his face to meet my eyes. "They'll be gone before I get home. Promise." I stood on my toes and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Let's take this back to our place, Brother. I think the wolves will like it better."

Bella fell asleep on the ride home. I was a little worried. She hadn't said much of anything throughout the training or the ride home. She tossed and turned in her seat, obviously troubled by her dreams. I broke my rule just this once and took a quick peak. Not long enough to invade her privacy, but long enough to ascertain if it was a nightmare that was troubling her.

It was. I quietly sent it away, and gave her a deep dreamless sleep instead. I pulled out of her mind and saw her relax into her seat. Elijah carried her to my room and laid her in my bed while Carlisle, Jasper, Sam, and Jacob arrived.

Carlisle and Jasper shared the couch. I grabbed an armchair and Jacob took the floor at my feet leaning back into my legs. Sam sat on the hearth beside us. Elijah arrived and took the remaining chair while Damon poured himself a glass of scotch and stood by the kitchen. Carlisle opened the discussion.

"I thought it would be good if we were all on the same page. What do you know of our kind?"

"Everything." My response garnered the attention of everyone in the room, especially my brother.

"Maybe this is a tale best told from the beginning?" He asked. I nodded my head. He knew I didn't want to talk about Henrik. I knew this would be the first time he would leave nothing out.

"Our parents journeyed to this land in the late 10th century, with their small village, to escape a sickness that had revenged our land. Our mother and two of her fellow witches accomplished this feat." I cringed at the term. He was using names they would understand so he would not have to stop and explain himself. I would have to do the same.

"We lived alongside a tribe of werewolves. Because of their inability to control their dual nature, our neighbors showed us a system of caves where we would be protected from them during the full moon. Our youngest brother Henrik was obsessed with the wolfmen." I pulled my feet up into the chair with me and hugged my knees to my chest.

"One full moon, he convinced his older brother NiKlaus to stay with him and watch the men become wolves. When we emerged from the caves, NiKlaus was staggering back into the village caring Henrik's lifeless body."

Tears began to run down my face. I quickly reached up a wiped them away.

"My father did not blame them for killing his youngest son. He blamed NiKlaus. Convincing our mother that our people needed protection was not difficult. She communed with her spirits and they provided an answer. That night we were all fed wine that had been laced with the blood of a Doppelgänger. Our father then ran each of us through with his sword.

"When we woke up the next morning, he brought a young girl to us and we completed our transition by drinking her blood, becoming the first vampires. Our father Mikeal, myself, Finn, NiKlaus, Kol, and Rebekah." Shock colored their faces as they looked around at each other to make sure they heard correctly.

"We quickly discovered one of our weaknesses was sunlight. Our mother was able to combat this with our daylight rings. Our biggest weakness was the white oak tree that our mother drew energy from during her spell. Its wood was the only thing that could kill us permanently. We were also unable to touch the herbs that grew at its base. They burned like fire.

"When the first full moon came, our mother's greatest shame was revealed. NiKlaus was not our father's son. He was a hybrid. He had all the strengths of both species, yet none of their weaknesses. Nature would not stand for such an unbalance of power. In a vain attempt to gain back the favor of Nature, our mother bound his werewolf side. Filled with a jealous rage, our father went to the home of my mother's lover and slaughtered everyone. He came back and found that NiKlaus had accidentally killed our mother in anger when she would not lift the bound. They were the only witnesses to her death and we chose to believe NiKlaus's lie that our father had come back and killed our mother. He fled with promises of retribution.

"We had a hard time adjusting afterwards. It was easier to turn our emotions off and let the bloodlust take control. We eventually turned to our own village for blood. When Rebekah found out she threatened to kill all of us unless we left. She was the only one that maintained her role of protector throughout the ordeal. I convinced my brothers to leave avoiding bloodshed."

He looked to me, waiting for me to continue the story.

"They left in 1332. Almost fifty years later, a Cold One made its way to our village. The villagers knew of me and when it's victims were discovered they assumed that the victims were mine. I killed the Cold One, but they still came after me. Rather than fight my own people I fled.

"I spent the next 600 years or so hunting them. Trying to learn everything about them. Eventually, I discovered their origin." I had everyone's complete attention. Even Damon, his glass of scotch left forgotten on the bar.

"I traced it to Kol's bloodline. He turned so many during those first years it washard to trace back to him. One of them was a man named Abram. He convinced a witch to use her power to change him. He was the beginning of the Cold Ones. The Great Mother was so angry at the misuse of her power that the witch was striped of her abilities. But the damage was already done. She combated the imbalance by creating shifters to hunt them." That was enough. They would have to ask for details.

Carlisle spoke first, "Aro always claimed to be one of the oldest, but I could never get him to talk about anything like this."

"Abram turned Aro. I assume you are talking about the Volturi." I dropped my feet back to the floor. Jacob pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and hugged it in reassurance.

"You are the Shadow." Jasper finally spoke. I nodded my head. I knew he and Carlisle figured it out once they saw my Dark Wisp. I gained the nickname and fame associated with it during my years as a hunter. My brother shook his head in disbelief.

"How did that escape my knowlegde?" he questioned. I met his eyes.

"Know one knew. I kept my identity well hidden. The Great Mother gifted me with the form you saw today."

Jasper's phone beeped indicating a text message.

"Alice says they will be here the day after tomorrow. We need to talk strategy." We all nodded in agreement.

"I think the clearing we've been training in would be the best place to lure them. We would have the advantage. Rebekah, do you have anymore of those daggers?"

I shook my head. "They were a gift, made from the Lion teeth of a shifter. I am really more of a ranged fighter anyway. I have a bow and arrows that I normally use for fighting. They are tipped with shifter teeth. I typically dip them in my blood before using them."

They all sat amazed. I guess they never really thought of anything like that before. A short while later a plan was hatched. If Bella agreed to participate, then she would lay a trail leading them to the clearing, where we would pick them off.

I yawned and stretched. "I'm gunna head to bed."

"I'll walk you up."

I shrugged, but didn't stop Jacob from following me.

He stopped me just outside my door. Spinning me into a searing kiss and crushing me up against the wall. His hands slid down my sides. When they reached my hips, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands entangled in his hair.

I could feel all of his worry and insecurity in the kiss. I scared him today when Emmett crushed me. He was afraid to lose me. I answered his kiss with a passion all my own, wanting him to know that I understood because I was afraid to lose him too. Slowly and all to soon, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella is staying with me tonight."

"I know."

My feet found the floor again. I reached up and kissed him again.

"Soon, Jacob." I disappeared into my room and closed the door with one last look into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I messed with the cannon background of the Originals a little. I think it fits with my story better this way. I promise there will be some Bell/Bek scenes in the next chapter. How'd the action scenes play out? I usually have a hard time with them, so if something seems off or doesn't make since, let me know so I can improve. Reviews make me smile!**

**PS. One more question...Would any of you mind a lemon in any future chapters? (I would, of course, up the rating.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! It has been way to long since my last update.I hope it was worthy the weight.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rebekah Mikealson<p>

* * *

><p>Bella sat across from me on the bed staring at the photographs in the album in front of her. I sat on the edge beside her waiting.<p>

I glanced over at our discarded breakfast on the floor. When I woke up this morning I'd decided that I had to tell her everything. She would find out eventually and it needed to be from me. I'd stalled during breakfast, filling her in on what was discussed while she slept. But soon the last of the orange juice was drunk and the last crumb devoured. She'd called me out. She knew I had been dancing around something.

I been thinking about the best way to tell her all morning and decided the best way to convince her I was telling the truth would be to show her. I'd crossed the room and pulled an album from the shelf.

It contained pictures and drawings of Katherine and Tatiana. It wasn't mine. Elijah had given it to me a long time ago and told me to burn it. He never wanted to see it again. I'd kept it in case he ever changed his mind.

As she stared at the pictures I'd explained that she was a Doppelgänger and everything that I knew about them. She hadn't said a word in response.  
>Slowly, she fingered one of the pictures and turned it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"<p>

"When I first met you, I was trying to help you put yourself back together. I wasn't sure if this would help you or hurt you. I couldn't take the chance that it would hurt you."

She slowly nodded her head in response and turned another page. "Who drew these?"

I sighed. If she didn't feel betrayed yet, she would after this. "Elijah did. The album is his, or was his. He didn't want it anymore."

Her hand pulled back reflexively as her eyes darted between the pages before her. "He loved them." I knew she would see it. His feeling permeated the drawings. There was no way to hide it.

"Yes."

Her shoulders slumped forward and she covered her eyes to hide her tears. I immediately moved to her side and pulled her into an embrace.

"That's not why he likes you, Bella. I swear it." I gently pulled back to find her eyes. "He might be a little reserved around you because of his past history with Doppelgängers, but he has feelings for you. I can see that."

She pulled away to look at my face. "You can?" I nodded my head and hugged her close again. After a moment or two she pulled away completely and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face.

I reached over to grab my phone, having just realized that Elena wasn't in the album."There is only one other doppelgänger that we know of." I handed my phone over to her. "Here, her name is Elena Gilbert. She lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia." Bella started to scroll through the pictures. "She was still human when I took those."

"Who's the guy with her and Damon?" She flipped the phone around to show me the picture.

"That's Stefan, Damon's brother. He's her boyfriend."

Bella nodded her head and let out a sigh. It was a lot to process, but she seemed to be alright. She shook her head and glanced up at me. I knew that gesture all to well, having employed it myself on a number of occasions. She was going to deal with it tomorrow.

"What do you wear to a battle anyway?"

I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go see if you have anything that will work."

We wound up back at my house around lunch having struck out in Bella's closet. I thought she would have had a more functional wardrobe having dated a vampire, but I was wrong.

Bella ate lunch while I worked up in my closet. I'd decided to give Bella some of my old shifter hide items, but being a bit shorter than me the pants would need to be hemmed a bit. I grabbed them and made a quick estimate and opened up my sewing machine. This was only going to take a few seconds.

Bells found me a few minutes later sitting on the bed hemming the pants by hand. Stupid me forgot that the needles wouldn't go through the hide. I pulled the last stitch though, knotted it, and cut the thread.

"There. Try this on." I tossed the pants at her. I'd gotten the hide from the same place that I'd gotten the teeth for my arrows and daggers. The pride I'd met in Africa had been very smart. Most groups shied away from using its members this way, but for the pride it was considered an honor to be able to go on protecting your loved ones after you were gone. They made a sort of armor from the pelts of their fallen and used their teeth and claws for weapons. I thought it was brilliant, but I was never able to convince any other groups to take up the practice.

Bella and I were relatively the same size; I was a little taller. The pants fit and I handed her the matching jacket. I stifled a laugh.

"What? Does it look that bad?" She looked like an assassin; as long as you didn't look at her face. Those wide doe eyes weren't going to fool anyone.

"No. You look great."

* * *

><p>"Be careful Bekka!"<p>

I rolled my eyes and reached for the next branch. I'd never fallen from a tree.

"Are you sure about shooting from up there?"

I laughed and glanced over my shoulder at Jacob. "I thought you'd like me being this far from the action," I shouted to him as I continued my climb, " And besides, I can fly." I found the perfect perch and settled myself in. "I'm all set here. Why don't you go check on the others?"

He nodded and took off for the others. He really wasn't very happy about Bells and I being here, even with my reassurances; he couldn't care less about Edward. In the end we had won out. Bells was with Elijah at the opposite end of the clearing from where Alice said the newborns would enter. The wolves were behind them just inside the tree line. The Cullens were on each flank poised to cut off the Newborns retreat.

From my perch, I had a clear shot at the whole clearing. I checked my bow, pulling it taunt, then my quivers. I had two. One on my back and one hanging from my waist. In the quiver on my back were arrows tipped with shifter teeth and coated with vampire blood. The one on my hip carried simple arrows, the shafts sharpened to points. I glanced back at the clearing, everyone was in place. It wouldn't be long now.

I heard them before I saw them. They were loud, not trying to hide their approach. I wrapped my fingers around my bow and slid an arrow from my back. I sighted my bow just as the first of them broke the tree line.

The Newborns advanced. Once they were about halfway through the clearing the Cullens burst into the clearing and began to attack them from behind. Confusion caused them to slow, but not stop. Elijah and Damon stood on either side of Bells looking calm and disinterested, causing more confusion. When the Newborns continued their advance, the wolves launched themselves from behind the tree line landing in front of them.

My first arrow found its mark, a small newborn fell to the ground behind Emmett, the arrow protruding from her eye. I grabbed another arrow from my back and shot another mid leap as it tried to jump on a wolf's back, this time trough the heart. I shot three more Newborns before I reached for the arrows at my hip. My first victim turned human and died because she tried to pull the arrow out. She was just now coming back as one of my kind. She sat up dazed. I loosed my arrow and she was gone for good, my arrow lodged in her heart. As I ended the last of my victims, I saw her.

Flaming hair sped through the fighting and I quickly shot, but I missed my mark. I never miss. I loosed three more arrows aimed to kill Victoria, but all found themselves lodged in the grass. Before she could get close enough to do Bella any harm, Elijah flashed in front of her. She stopped moving immediately and I knew she was caught.

The battle was over unless than five minutes with no serious injuries to our side. So why did I still feel like something bad was going to happen? I tried to shake the feeling as I climbed down.

"NO!" Hearing the panic Bella's voice, I dropped to the ground and ran. Halfway to Bells, I changed directions. She was screaming for Jacob.

He lay unmoving on the ground. Damon was killing the newborn who attacked him. As I dropped down beside him, he shifted back. My hand flew to my mouth. His whole left side was crushed and there were cuts to his face and throat. He was losing blood fast, to fast. Even if he managed to survive his injuries, all the bones would have to be re-broken and set correctly. I cradled his head to my chest. I could fix this. I could.

I glanced up, the wolves hadn't made it close enough to stop me. I cursed my self for never talking about this seriously with him. Maybe he wouldn't hate me. I tore into my wrist and pressed it to his lips. As it dribbled down his throat, it began to do it's work.

"What the..." Seth paused in front of me. "That's really gross."

Sam stopped beside him, a disgusted scowl across his face. "We have to go. Alice said the Volturi are coming. Paul help me carry him." They began to move forward. I growled.

_Elijah, make them leave him. Jacob looks human right now and couldn't shift even if he wanted too. _

They knelt down beside the two of us and I hissed.

"Leave him. We will see that he is safe. The Volturi must not see you." Sam eyed my brother carefully before nodding and directing his pack to disappear into the woods.

Jacob's heart beat became steady and I began to relax a little. He would be out for an hour or two with injuries like his. I gently kissed his forehead, placed his head down on the ground and stood.

"Who is that?" I nodded to the girl standing with Carlisle.

"They excepted her surrender." I raid my eyebrow at my brother who just shrugged his shoulders in response. "That's really gunna suck for her."  
>Damon tossed me a blanket from the first aid kit. I'd laughed at the time, but Carlisle was insistent we bring it. I covered Jacob with it.<p>

"Looks like we missed a party." A small blonde was with the Cullen's now surveying the burning pile of limbs Emmett and Jasper made with the fallen Newborns.

"Yes, you did. It's a pity Demetri couldn't find us sooner. Your tracking skills must be fading." My brother now had everyone's attention.

"Who is this human Carlisle? I hope you haven't taken on any new pets."  
>Carlisle didn't answer. My brother only laughed.<p>

"Always the same mistakes. My name is Elijah Mikealson. I'm sure Aro is familiar with my brother NiKlaus. Go back to your Master and tell him to expect us soon."

"Fine, but that one-" She indicated the girl hiding behind Carlisle. I quickly shot her in the leg. She crumpled to the ground in pain.

"She is no concern of yours." I stepped forward. "Now leave before you make me angry." I'd dropped my quivers earlier. Now, I dropped my bow and drew my daggers.

When they didn't move, I attacked them. After the second guard fell prey to my dark wisp, the other three ran.

**A/N: What'd you think? Would you like to see more of Bree? Let me know in your wonderful reviews! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

So, I just want to apologize for not updating in forever! I have some good news and some bad. The good news is that I have finally resolved the huge writer's block I had with this story. The bad news is that it is going to require a tiny bit of rewriting. :( I have alreay finished and uploaded the first chapter of "Another Doppelgänger." I wanted to flesh out more of the Rebekah/Bella relationship. There will not be that much difference as far as major plot points go, but some of the subplots and character details in general have been changed a bit. I have already finished and uploaded the first chapter of "Another Doppelgänger." If you feel so inclined, please head on over to my profile for a link. Don't forget to let me know what you think.

~Lindsey


End file.
